villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Belladonna (Mana)
''' '''Bigieu is a major antagonist in the game Seiken Densetsu 3. She is an extremely powerful, magic-wielding, cat-like demoness originating from the Underworld, the Demon Realm. She is the right-hand-woman of the Dark Prince (one of the three possible final bosses of the game) and the archenemy of Hawk, one of the six playable characters available. If the player selects Hawk the ninja thief or Lise (Riesz) the amazon princess as the first playable character, the Dark Prince will be the game's primary antagonist and Bigieu will be the second-to-last boss. If on the contrary, the player choses the swordsman Duran or the witch princess Angela, the penultimate boss will be Koren, and if the player choses the beastman prince Kevin or the cleric Carlie, then it will be Heath. It must be noted than Bigieu is the only full-fledged demon among the three right-hands, and the only one to be purely evil, as the other two are either corrupted or brainwashed. Yet, her unriqueted love for the Dark Prince and her efforts to take back his soul can also make the player sympathize for her. Game Introduction Bigieu is a high-ranking demoness from the Underworld, who alongside with the Vampire Lord Jagan, the Dark Prince's third-in-command, took possession of the Dark Castle on the Dark Prince's behalf. Later Bigieu took a human shape and went to the desert of Nevarl. (Navarre in the unofficial translation) There, she talked to Lord Flamekhan, the leader of the Thief Guild, posing as a witch named Isabella. Her immense magical power made a great impression on Flamekhan, who appointed her as his advisor. Until then, the guild (a large organization of ninjas thiefs) stole from the rich to give to the poor, in a Robin Hood-like fashion. However "Isabella" brainwashed Flamekhan and convinced him to create his own kingdom. From then on, the Guild accumulated the stolen goods as a royal treasure and Bigieu, through Flamekhan, planned to invade the wind kingdom of Laurent. (Rolante in the unofficial translation) One night, Hawk, Flamekhan's adopted son, and his best friend, Flamekhan's son Eagle, eavesdropped a conversation between "Isabella" and a mysterious cloaked figure (Jagan) and discovered her true motives. Unfortunately, Bigieu spotted them and she magically compelled Eagle to kill Hawk. Hawk only knocked his friend out, but Bigieu finished him off with a Fire Ball spell. She then framed Hawk for the murder and had him imprisoned, scheduling his execution. Worse, she placed a bewitched necklace on Jessica, Eagle's sister and Hawk's love interest. If Hawk were to tell anyone what he learnt, Jessica would be choked to death. One night, Hawk escaped jail, thanks to his friend Nikita, and fled Nevarl, vowing to avenge Eagle and to free his lord from the evil influence of "Isabella." Later Bigieu brainwashed Hawk's friends, the twin ninjas Bill and Ben and sent them to the royal castle of Laurent. There they "befriended" the child prince Eliott and tricked him to desactivate the magical winds which protect the kingdom from any attack, enabling the Nevarl ninjas to invade it. Later, Bigieu killed King Joster and ordered Bill and Ben to kidnapp Eliott, whom she selected as the Dark Prince's new human vessel. The ninja sold Eliott as a slave in order not to be tracked down, but Jagan later bought him and brought him to the Dark Castle. Lise, (Riesz) the distraught amazon princess of Laurent, started a journey to rescue his little brother Eliott. Seiken Densetsu 3 Bigieu (who no longer needs the name Isabella) and Jagan then use the Thief Guild of Nevarl to enact their goal: to seize and to unseal the eight Mana Stones, in order to release the eight dreaded God Beasts, and to use them for their own gain. However, this goal is shared by all of the three Great Evils of Mana, (the Dark Prince, the Dragon Emperor and the Masked Mage) and the other two Great Evils' servants also manipulate a country to seize the Stones. While the game's protagonist try to save the word of Mana, and manage to break the Great Evils' influence over the nations they control, the three Great Evils settle their score until only one remains. If the Dark Prince isn't the final boss, then the primary antagonist of the chosen storyline will destroy his remains, forever preventing his return on the earthly plane. Desperate and deprived of her reason to live, Bigieu then retreats and releases Eliott, before killing Jagan. She then meets the protagonists to tell them what happened and later commit suicide. If the Dark Prince is the game's primary antagonist, then Jagan brings him back from the Underworld and he and his servant get rid of his rivals. Later in the game, Bigieu and Jagan bring back the Dark Prince and help him to dispose of his rivals' factions. They then go to the Mana Sanctuary, the location of Mana Tree, (the Mana Goddess' earhtly avatar) where the protagonists just obtained the legendary Sword of Mana from the exhausted Godess. Bigieu abducts the protagonists' Fairy guide and demands the Sword of Mana in exchange for her freedom. As the heroes have no other choice than to obey, they relinquish the Sword and Jagan uses it to release the God Beasts. Bigieu and Jagan, then departs, unleashing their armies of monsters all around the world. The protagonists then track down and destroy the eight God Beasts, before heading to the Dark Cave, where they defeat Jagan, and enter the Dark Castle. There, they confront Bigieu at last. The demoness reverts to her original cat-like form and fights them, but they manage to defeat her after a long and difficult battle. Before dying, Bigieu tells the protagonists about the Dark Prince and his tragic past, and confesses that she wanted to retrieve his soul, hinting that she loved him. The protagonist then meet the Dark Prince,who callously dismisses Bigieu's death as an "acceptable loss." Boss Battle Bigieu (Level 51 . Life-Points 40878) The Boss Battle against Bigieu is long and hard. The demoness has the highest level among all the boss in the game and her number of life points equals four times the number of the other two penultimate bosses. She is powerful, fast and very annoying, so be careful. Contrary to the other penultimate bosses, she has a few attacks and doesn't use attack spells. (Despite using some during the game.) She instead fights at close range. Bigieu is fast and nimble, and she attacks with claw swipes and jumping blows. Her most dangerous physical attack is Rose Highclaw, a powerful jumping blow which strikes several charcters and deal high damages. Bigieu can also uses the very powerful divine summon Lamian Naga and casts bothersome Moon based spells. Lunatic and Half Vanish reduce the target's maximum life points, Body Change shrinks the target's size and needs to be cured, Energy Ball raises her attack strenght and Moon Saber heals her when she strikes you. Fortunately, she seldom uses Lamian Naga and Moon Saber but you need to remain cautious. Be very careful when you strike her with weapons and don't always remain close to her. Whenever she transforms into a kitten, harass her with everything you've got as she mostly uses magic when she assumes this form. If she were to cast Moon Saber, avoid contact at any cost. Bigieu is weak to Fire, so use every Fire spell you know. You can also use Summons, Water spells and Earth spells, but some elemental attacks (presumably Shadow) and the element-infused weapon can heal her. Don't hesitate to decrease her stats and to increase your own with everything you can. The stronger your character are the easier the battle will be. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Villainesses Category:Demon Category:Sorceress Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Right-Hand Category:Cataclysm Category:In love villains Category:Archenemy